This invention relates to providing a system and method for recessed dryer rough-in box with contoured vent receptacle and grommet that allows installation of a clothes dyer in a closer proximity to a wall.
Typically, a connection is made from the dryer to a flexible exhaust hose. The other end of the flexible exhaust hose is then connected to a duct inlet protruding from a wall adjacent the dryer. It is often desirable to place the clothes dryer as close to the wall as possible in order to save space, prevent materials from falling behind the clothes dryer, and for aesthetics, etc. The flexible exhaust hose allows movement of the dryer as for cleaning, repair, etc., without the inconvenience of disconnecting it from the exhaust duct. Since the duct inlet commonly protrudes several inches from the wall, the dryer is limited in how close it can be set against the wall by the space required for the flexible exhaust hose and duct inlet. Moving the clothes dryer in a close proximity to the wall may result in kinking and/or crushing the flexible hose, reducing the efficacy of the exhaust vent, thereby diminishing the efficiency of the clothes dryer.
Although solutions to this problem have been sought, they are unsuitable and far from optimal. In most conventional clothes dryer rough-in boxes, the recessed receptacles for accepting the dryer hose and vent are typically rectangular in shape including edges which impede the Venting of the dryer exhaust by kinking the dryer hose when the dryer is pushed against the receptacle. One such conventional method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,183, issued Dec. 19, 1995 to Harpenau. The Harpenau dryer rough-in box includes planar surfaces including a top, bottom, a pair of sides and a back. The Harpenau dryer rough-in box may be used to permit a dryer to be pushed in close proximity to a wall, while providing a recessed cavity for minimizing kinking of an attached dryer hose. However, as can be seen, the bottom surface is horizontally positioned, and is further perpendicular to the pair of sides. The sides of the box are also parallel to each other so that the box forms a substantially rectangular open structure with a planar back surface. As such, the bottom corners of the box presents spaces wherein the dryer hose may be trapped, and therefore kinked. The Harpenau rough-in box, as those like it, is deficient in that installing a recessed receptacle with a planar bottom surface can result in kinking of the flexible exhaust hose when the hose gets pushed back into the receptacle. For example, the horizontal bottom edge, or a bottom corner of the receptacle, may xe2x80x9ccatchxe2x80x9d the flexible hose, thereby preventing the hose from recoiling smoothly. This, in turn, has deleterious effects, as mentioned above.
One method which attempts to address the kinking problem encountered in the Harpenau patent is currently being sold by In-O-Vate Technologies, 810 Saturn Street, #22, Juniper, Fla. 33477, as disclosed on the world wide web at www.dryerbox.com. The In-O-Vate dryer rough-in box is of substantially similar shape as the Harpenau patent in that the invention includes a top, bottom, and pair of side surfaces which are planar. The pair of substantially parallel sides taper from the front of the box to the rear of the box. The back surface of the rough-in box is of a shorter length than the length of the pair of sides, and of a shorter width than the box front opening. The planar bottom surface of the box is formed from the planar back of the box to the front of the box, and is joined to the pair of sides, such that the bottom planar surface slants downwardly from back to front. An obtuse angle is formed at the intersection of the planar back surface and the planar bottom surface, such that a corner is drawn between the pair of sides along the vertex of the obtuse angle. As such, although the In-O-Vate dryer rough-in box provides a slanted surface for guiding the compression of a retracting flexible dryer hose, the box is still deficient in that the dryer hose may still get trapped in the vertex/corner, thereby reducing the free flow of the dryer exhaust.
Also, since many existing homes have exhaust ducts that protrude from a wall, it is beneficial to have a system that can be easily retrofitted. Installing a system that requires adapting an existing duct through an opening in a receptacle is problematic. It can be more difficult and less aesthetically pleasing than making a connection that is hidden within the wall. Also, the junction between the receptacle and the duct may not conveniently achieve a tight seal, which is desirable for insulation, pest control and aesthetic reasons, etc. Additionally, there may not be enough existing duct within the wall to install the receptacle at the desired height, requiring installation of a separate piece of ductxe2x80x94an additional step that adds inconvenience. Finally, for installation of gas-powered dryers, it is desirable to route the gas line through the receptacle. Receptacles with generic-sized openings may fail to achieve a tight fit between the gas line and the receptacle, which is desirable for insulation, pest control and aesthetic reasons, etc.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide a holding system that stores at least a portion of the flexible exhaust hose from a dryer within a wall. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that guides the flexible exhaust hose from a dryer to the duct connection, when the dryer is placed in close proximity to the wall, thereby reducing kinking.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide an exhaust duct-extension, which allows the system to be installed more conveniently than the prior art.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a grommet specifically designed to snugly fit a gas conduit, which allows the system to be installed more conveniently than the prior art.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide an exhaust duct-extension, which allows convenient to installation through an exterior wall
A further primary object and feature of the invention is to provide such a system, which is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a dryer rough-in box system located essentially within a wall having at least one stud, for providing for holding at least a portion of a flexible exhaust hose within the wall. As used herein, xe2x80x9cholding systemxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crough-in box systemxe2x80x9d may be used interchangeably. In accordance with the present invention, the holding system comprises, in combination: a guiding means for smoothly guiding at least a portion of the flexible exhaust hose into said holding system; and at least one attachment means for assisting in attaching said holding system to the at least one stud. It also provides such a holding system further comprising: a partitioning means for partitioning the interior of said holding system from the interior of the wall. And it provides such a holding system further comprising: exhaust duct-extension means for providing a bottom extension piece for the exhaust duct, wherein a lower portion of said exhaust duct-extension means is structured and arranged to assist in connecting to the flexible exhaust hose, and wherein the upper portion of said exhaust duct-extension means is structured and arranged to assist in connecting to the exhaust duct. Moreover it provides such a holding system further comprising: exhaust duct-extension means for extending for the exhaust duct; wherein such exhaust duct-extension means comprises; connection means for connecting to the flexible exhaust hose; duct transition means for transitioning the direction of such exhaust duct-extension means; and exterior extension means for extending such exhaust duct-extension means from an interior portion of the wall to at least one point exterior to the wall. Additionally, it provides such a holding system wherein such exterior extension means comprises attachment means for attaching such exterior extension means to at least one portion of the wall. And it provides such a holding system wherein an upper portion of said holding means comprises a grommet means for firmly supporting a gas conduit.
Further, in accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a holding system located essentially within a wall having at least one stud, for providing for holding at least a portion of a flexible exhaust hose within the wall, comprising, in combination: an exhaust duct-extension means for providing a bottom extension piece for the exhaust duct, wherein, a lower portion of said exhaust duct-extension means is structured and arranged to assist in connecting to the flexible exhaust hose, and an upper portion of said exhaust duct-extension means is structured and arranged to assist in connecting to the exhaust duct; and a holding means for holding said exhaust duct-extension means within the wall.
Even further, in accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a holding system located essentially within a wall having at least one stud, for providing for holding at least a portion of a gas line and at least a portion of a flexible exhaust hose within the wall, comprising, in combination: a holding means for holding at least a portion of the flexible exhaust hose within the wall; wherein an upper portion of said holding means comprises a grommet means for firmly supporting a gas conduit.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a holding system located essentially within a wall having at least one stud, for providing for holding at least a portion of a flexible exhaust hose within the wall, comprising, in combination: a guider structured and arranged to smoothly guide at least a portion of the flexible exhaust hose into said holding system; an attacher structured and arranged to assist attaching said holding system to the at least one stud. It also provides such a holding system further comprising: an exhaust duct-extension structured and arranged to provide a bottom extension piece for the exhaust duct, further comprising, a lower portion of said exhaust duct-extension structured and arranged to assist in connecting to the flexible exhaust hose, and an upper portion of said exhaust duct-extension structured and arranged to assist in connecting to the exhaust duct. And it provides such a holding system wherein an upper portion of said holding system comprises a grommet structured and arranged to firmly support a gas conduit. And it provides such a holding system further comprising a connecter structured and arranged to firmly connect said exhaust duct-extension to said holder. And it provides such a holding system wherein said exhaust duct-extension is substantially 4xe2x80x3 in diameter.
Further, in accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a holding system located essentially within a wall having at least one stud, for providing for holding at least a portion of a flexible exhaust hose within the wall, comprising, in combination: an exhaust duct-extension structured and arranged to provide a bottom extension piece for the exhaust duct, further comprising, a lower portion of said exhaust duct-extension structured and arranged to assist in connecting to the flexible exhaust hose, and an upper portion of said exhaust duct-extension structured and arranged to assist in connecting to the exhaust duct; and a holder structured and arranged to hold said exhaust duct-extension within the wall. And it provides such a holding system further comprising at least one attacher structured and arranged to firmly fasten said exhaust duct-extension to said holder. And it further provides such a holding system wherein said at least one attacher comprises at least one rivet.
Further, in accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a holding system located essentially within a wall having at least one stud, for providing for holding at least a portion of a gas line and at least a portion of a flexible exhaust hose within the wall, comprising, in combination: a holder structured and arranged to hold at least a portion of the flexible exhaust hose within the wall; wherein an upper portion of said holder comprises a grommet structured and arranged to firmly support a gas conduit. And it provides such a holding system wherein said holder comprises a grommet, wherein said grommet comprises elastic material.